


Let's Play

by AllButMemoryWillFade



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ray route, slight alternate ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllButMemoryWillFade/pseuds/AllButMemoryWillFade
Summary: A slight re-imagining of Day 9 of Ray's Route.MC is over Saeran's threats and sets out to shut him up.





	Let's Play

“Look at me. Here’s Ray’s face. The face you love so much.”

MC squeezed her eyes shut in pain. It only made his anger boil over. He was trying to torment her. Saeran’s eyes were wild as he pressed close, hurling insults.

“I’ll pretend to be Ray. So do that thing again.”

The garden. The kiss. The memory came back in a stinging rush.

Green eyes fixed on her lips, eager and intense. Her heart thudded in her chest. He towered over her, so different from her quiet, gentle Ray. Gone were his shy smiles and soft tone. Saeran stood before her now, all harsh words and rage. Ray’s gentlemanly demeanor and bright clothing replaced with a sharp, black suit. Saeran let out a frustrated sound. He was growing impatient with her again.

“I’m Ray, you stupid toy… Treat me like Ray, will you?”

There was something desperate in his voice, a broken edge to his demand. The rawness of it stopped her instinct to shove him away. Her hand paused, inches from his chest. But he soon growled at her silence.

“Do you have any idea how annoyed I am every time I see you?” He spat out, a cruel smile on his lips. “You’re annoying. Your face, your smell. I am so bored of you.”

The last shred of her patience snapped with the sting of his words. He was rude, cruel, and a liar. She had been stuck here for days, mistreated and locked away. He had lead the worst of it, called her names and mocked her. He had mocked feelings for Ray and tried to use them against her. And the worst of it? She still wanted him. She still felt something every time those pale green eyes locked with hers. Shy smile or intense grin, they both punched her in the gut. Call it Stockholm Syndrome. Or maybe it was some masochistic streak she didn’t know she had. Whatever it was, MC had had enough.

Her hand dropped down between his legs and cupped him. The fine fabric of his dress pants did nothing to hide his heavy erection. Jesus, he was straining against his zipper, thick and perfect.

“Oh yeah?” She whispered against his lips. “Then why are so you damn hard right now?”

Saeran’s eyes went wide. He sputtered and jerked his face back but she wasn’t having it. She’d came this far. MC closed the space between them, pressing her lips against his. He didn’t move, didn’t respond except to gasp. A tiny little surrender of a sound. MC pressed her palm against him, sliding it down his length and back up. His breath came out in a whoosh. Instead of a cruel comeback, Saeran shuddered and leaned in to her touch ever so slightly.

She looked up into a pair of pale green eyes so lost and broken, it made her pause. All of his crude bravado had crumbled away and she saw him. Saeran, the boy who was hurting and angry and scared. Ray was in there, too, a part of a whole so abused it was left in pieces. MC felt her heart twist. He needed her, she realized. He needed love. He was practically demanding it. She cupped the side of his face and silently swore. She’d show him that. She’d be the one to help him put his pieces back together. She’d be strong enough to protect him.

“You’re my toy,” he hissed, but the words didn’t have the sting. It was a weak attempt to gain control once more, to put up that wall. MC captured his bottom lip between her teeth, just hard enough to shut him up. His deep groan was as good as a white flag to her.

“Then let’s play.”

She ran her tongue over the seam of his mouth, seeking entry. Slowly, on so slowly, he let them part. His breath came out in pants as he waited for her next move. His eyes were still wide, locked somewhere between wonder and distrust. She closed her own as she let her tongue tease his, soft and gentle. Against her hand, his cock twitched. MC let her hand explore him as he started to return the kiss. His tongue was tentative at first, testing. She slid her fingers from his cheek up into his hair, scraping nails along his scalp. A little whimper escaped him and his kiss deepened. Large hands cupped her face, holding her still as he took control. Gentle brushes became powerful, he poured a desperate energy into his motion- tongues tangling, mouths slanting to get a better angle. His hips pushed up, trying to grind against her palm.

Gasping, he pulled her face back. His fingers curled into her hair as his eyes darted between her eyes to her mouth and back again. MC kept petting him through his clothes, meeting his little thrusts with sweet friction.

“More,” he groaned. It sounded like an order, but his eyes searched hers- for permission, for answers, for hope. She’d give it to him. MC stepped back, looking him over with a light twist of her lips. His bleached hair was mussed, his lips swollen and pink. The crisp lines of his suit were wrinkled as he curved down towards her. The fine drape of his trousers was ruined by his straining erection. And god, did it make her feel weak. But that wild look in his eyes? That almost reverent hunger? It made her feel like a goddess. She reached behind her and pulled down the zipper of her dress. The sound was loud in the quiet room. The black satin loosened and then parted. She pulled it down her shoulders, pushed it down her stomach and hips, exposing herself piece by piece. With a shimmy, it dropped to the floor. Mint eyes followed the descent and rolled back up in a slow journey. His face was unreadable as he took in her lacey bra and panties and all the skin between.

She saw him clench his fists and release them against his side. He swallowed thickly as she stepped closer. He wanted to touch her, she could see it. But he didn’t want to admit it. Or maybe he didn’t know what he wanted to do? Had he ever been touched kindly? MC stepped up against him and let her body brush his as she sunk to the floor. From her knees, she looked up at him as she smoothed her palms up his legs. His eyes went huge as her fingers tugged his belt free.

“What are you doing?” he rasped. She smiled as she popped the button and pulled down his zipper. She tugged down his boxers and he sprang free. His cock jutted out from his hips, straight and proud. Just perfect. A tiny bead of precum welled up at the tip, begging to be tasted. Her eyes rolled up to his as she gathered the moisture with her tongue. Saeran watched her with hooded eyes, his pupils blown wide. She teased around the head, little licks like tasting ice cream. He shuddered and sunk his hands into her hair.

“Don’t tease me,” he growled. With a chuckle, she slid him past her lips. A slow slide had her taking him all the way to the back of her throat, then sliding him all the way back out again. His fingers tightened almost painfully in her hair. He let out a groan that rumbled from his chest.

She’d carry that beautiful sound to her grave.

MC got lost in the moment, the feel of him sliding over her tongue, the slightly salty taste. She reveled in the way his breathing hitched. His head fell back as she sped up. She could feel him grow harder, thicker, as she took him in as deep as she could. He was close.

“What..ha..” His hips thrust toward her mouth. “What are you doing to me?”

He ground the words out between clenched teeth. With handfuls of her hair, he pulled her back, sliding out of her mouth with a pop. Roughly, he pulled her up to her feet. His hands were firm, tilting her head back so he could search her face.

“Are you toying with me?” he growled. “Are you trying to control me, Princess? Is that what this is?”

His chest rose and fell fast as he held her tight against him. His arousal pressed hot and hard against her belly. Even has he held her, his hips pushed against her, little circles of friction. Everything in her went liquid.

“No, Saeran,” she whispered. MC met his conflicted gaze. His face was flushed, his breath fanned over her skin as he leaned in. “I just want to make you feel good.”

“But why?” It was said so softly, she almost missed it. Long fingers slid from her hair to touch her face. With a slight tremor he traced her cheekbones, trailed down to her lips. He touched her like she was made of glass. They dipped below her jaw and circled to the back of her neck, his thumbs pressing her chin up again. He crushed his lips to hers in a greedy kiss.

“You’re my prey.” He said a little more firmly. His nose pressed against her cheek as his hands slid down her back. Mc curled her fingers into the lapels of his jacket. Her hips arched into him.

“You’re mine.” His lips ran down the column of her throat, open mouth, breath hot against her. “Not theirs. Not the RFA idiots. Not the believers. Not the Saviour.”

Saeran nipped at the curve of her shoulder. The tiny sting set her on fire. He climbed back up to her jaw, using teeth and tongue to bite and suck at her skin. MC whimpered.

“You’re my toy. Mine.”

His hands slid over her, following the curve of her spine, gripping her ass. His touch turned needy, insistent as he marked her skin. He grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her. Her arms went around his neck as he brought them eye to eye. Something raw and primal was in his expression, a calling. He kicked out of his pants and carried her over to the bed. They went down together, the delicious weight of him pressing her into the mattress; holding her captive.

“Who do you belong to?” he demanded. He leaned in and sunk his teeth into her throat. A gasp left her lips at the mix of pleasure and pain. He nipped again. “Who?”

Between her thighs, his hips ground his hardness against her. Only the damp lace stood between them. His mouth marked its way down the curves of her breasts. He pushed the cups down and her nipples tightened in the cool air. His tongue circled one, teasing at the edge but not quite hitting the mark. Her hips pressed up, desperate for relief.

“Oh god,” she cried out. “Saeran!”

“Tell me,” he breathed against her. He caught a nipple between her teeth and she bowed up off the bed. “Answer me, princess.”

“You,” she sobbed. “Yours. I’m yours.”

He groaned against her flesh, driving his hips harder against her. He pulled back, tearing the little black panties down her legs. MC flushed and tried to close her legs together, but Saeran wasn’t having it. He bit high up on her thigh, the pain blossoming into something dark and sweet. Rough hands pushed her legs open, leaving her bare to his gaze.

“Let me see what’s mine,” he rasped. His hand covered her, sliding over her slick folds, pressing two fingers inside. Saeran leaned up to crush his mouth against hers as he drove them inside her wet heat. She gasped into his mouth as his thumb pressed over her clit in time with his fingers. Her moans turned frantic. Something coiled tight in her belly, a warmth that threatened to snap and spill over. And then his hand was gone, leaving her feeling empty and on the edge. She whimpered at the loss.

“Do you think you make the rules?” His voice was rough, but tinged with amusement. He covered her body with his once again, his heavy erection hot against her entrance. One hand caught her chin and forced her eyes to his.

“Tell me you want this. I want to hear yes.” It came out as a demand, but MC saw it in his eyes- the asking. He wanted her to want him as badly as he wanted her. He was insistent and blunt, but she could feel the slight tremor in his body. The fire in those green eyes threatened to burn her up.

“Yes, Saeran.” She whispered. “Yes. Please.”

He pushed himself into her, one slow, solid stroke that had her arching against his chest. He paused and gave her time to adjust.

“Fuck.” He groaned before he pulled back. “God, you feel- it feels-”

She leaned up and caught his moans with a kiss. He thrust harder, his motion hesitant and unsure at first. Then his hips found a rhythm, picking up speed until he was pounding into her. MC ran her nails down his back, her pants and mewls turning into cries. She drove her hips up to meet him, to push the pleasure a little further, a little harder. The sounds of their bodies and moans filled the room, but she didn’t care. Everything in her was focused on him, the way his body drove her to that edge again. So close. She was so close.

His hand reached between them, finding her clit with his fingers. He drew tight circles in time with his thrusts that coiled heat in her belly. It was too much, too intense. She gasped as it poured through her like a wave. Her thighs clamped around him tight. She heard herself cry out as her walls started to clench and flutter around him. His rhythm grew erratic with deep, punishing strokes. He buried his face into her neck. MC felt him slam into her one last time, holding still as he flooded her with warmth. He stayed there, buried inside her. Gasping, they stayed locked together as she came down from her high. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure he could feel it. She ran her fingers through is hair, soft, touches as his breath came out in little puffs against her neck. He rolled to his side, taking her with him. His face stayed buried between her shoulder and neck, arms wrapped tight around her. She felt the tremors in his arms, the way he pulled her even tighter.

“Saeran,” she whispered. “Are you okay?”

He didn’t answer, he didn’t move. He just pressed himself as close as he could get to her.

“What have you done to me?” His voice was a raw whisper. “I’m always so empty when I leave this room. Now it’s going to be worse.”

Her fingers stilled in his hair. She tried to pull back to see his face, but he wouldn’t give.

“No. Don’t go.” His lips moved against her throat. “You’re mine, remember? Don’t leave me.”

The last part was more plea than order. A sharp ache settled in her chest. His large hands smoothed a path down her back. Blinking away the sting of tears, she let herself sink into his body. He was so warm, fit against her so perfectly. MC found herself drifting, lulled to sleep by exhaustion. All was quiet except for his slow, even breaths and the steady beat of his heart. It was the safest, the most at peace, she had felt in days.

***

Sunlight spilled across her bed, slowly teasing her back to face the morning. She opened her eyes to her familiar room. The fluffy comforter was tucked up around her body like a warm cocoon. The bed beside her was empty, no sign of Saeran anywhere. If it wasn’t for the delicious ache in her muscles, she’d almost believe it was a dream. MC sat up and looked down at herself. Purple marks bloomed under her skin, a road map that led under the blanket she clutched to her breasts. She’d bet there would be more, fingerprints on her hips and bites across her shoulders.

“Don’t leave me.” he had said. It wasn’t the soft voice of Ray or the angry Saeran she had known these few days, but somewhere in between. MC wondered which Saeran she’d face today?

That’s when she noticed the silver tray on a cart rolled up beside the bed. She caught her baffled reflection in the polished lid as she reached to lift it. Breakfast waited beneath. The french toast and sausage were still warm and delicious looking. A glass of orange juice waited beside the silverware. MC’s stomach let out a cry of happiness at the amazing smell. But she couldn’t dig in. Her eyes were glued to the spot just above the plate. Purple flowers were tied with a piece of string, a tiny bouquet to frame the dish. Hyacinths, she realized and she reached to trace the small star petals.

“And do you know what these flowers mean?” Ray had asked her only days ago as they walked through the garden.

“Please forgive me.” MC whispered as she lifted the little bouquet to her lips. They curved even as a tear splashed against one of the petals.

“Silly boy,” she told the flower. “I already have.”


End file.
